crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Tensai wa Tensai o Yobu!
Tensai wa Tensai o Yobu! (天才は天才を呼ぶ！) is the tenth episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on December 9, 2001. Synopsis According to the synopsis from the DVD release of the English dub: It's the second round of the Manganji Cup exhibition game and Gear Master Jin is next to Gear Fight. His opponent is the mysterious and super intelligent Japan Chess Champion Kishin Okawa. Can Jin control his temper to win the round? Plot The second match of the Manganji Cup is about to begin, with Kyousuke stepping into the ring to pit against another Mighty Gears player. Kouya is amazed at Kyousuke's popularity until the tournament host announces that there are technical problems in determining the next contender from the Mighty Gears team. Takeshi then suggests Kishin Okawa for the next Gear Fight. He explains to the Tobita Club that Kishin decided to play against Kyousuke when Takeshi talked to Kishin that afternoon, and that the latter would be a perfect opponent for Kyousuke. Kaoru starts to feel suspicious about the situation but the Gear Master accepts Takeshi's offer. It then cuts to Kishin defeating several shogi (Japanese chess) players and later asks one of his servants about Kyousuke's challenge. Kishin tells the shogi players that he will leave them. Back to the tournament, Kouya is wondering about Kishin's late arrival and thinks that the latter is afraid of Kyousuke. Kaoru then finds some research on Kishin and states that he is an expert in the game of shogi. Kouya asks about what Kishin is wearing over his face, in which Kuroudo replies as a ghost mask. Kaoru adds that the mask is worn by chess masters since the Edo period. It is revealed that Kishin's family is part of the Daichi sect who passed down the winning secrets to the eldest son. The mask is also the secret in winning every game of shogi. Jirou states further that Kishin knows the secret of the Daichi sect everytime he wears the mask. Kouya says that it has nothing to do with Gear Fighting, but Kuroudo replies that the concentration and tactics used in shogi is parallel to those in Gear Fighting or any form of martial arts. Kaoru states that Kishin can master the rest of the chess game after figuring out the opponent's first move. Kouya then encourages Kyousuke not to lose; otherwise, the Tobita Club will be humiliated. But the Gear Master does not mind the rest of the team and focuses on himself not being humiliated instead. Jirou tells Kouya that Kyousuke does not hate him, rather he cannot accept the fact that Garuda Eagle defeated Dino Spartan for the first time. While holding his Gear, Kyousuke remembers how he examined the parts of Garuda Eagle and thinks that Dino Spartan could not compete with its features. The final moments of his Gear Fight against Kouya is shown before Kyousuke thinks that he could not be able to create a Crush Gear that as good as Garuda Eagle even though he is a Gear Master himself. He swears to himself that he will build a Gear that is comparable to Kouya's. Meanwhile, Gomano and Momita are at the courtyard where they look below to see the Manganji Group truck being accompanied by ten white cars and going under the company's building. At the arena, Kishin is yet to appear and the host announces that the Tobita Club will win automatically if he does not show up in a few minutes. Mr. Manganji laughs over this, and his son replies that the Mighty Gears member might has an entrance plan and would not be late. As soon as Takeshi finshes his words, the lights fade out as the second match begins with Kishin entering the ring. His entrance consists of him sitting on a palanquin with his servants carrying it. At the start of the match, Kishin's Gear, Hishoukaku keeps dodging Dino Spartan. But just as Dino Spartan hits the corner, Hishoukaku chases it and attacks the former causing it to take damage. Dino Spartan then hits a spin block and throws Hishoukaku out of the ring. As it is about to do so, the thrown Gear hits Kishin's mask and cuts it in half. It turns out that the Gear Fighter is not Kishin. The Tobita Club are now confident that the Mighty Gears used an illegal Gear Fighter, and the match will be forfeited which scores a default win for the Tobita Club. The real Kishin suddenly laughs from nowhere and cherry blossom petals start to appear before he jumps towards the ring, throws paper fans and greets Kyousuke. Lilika pleads Takeshi to disqualify the Mighty Gears from the game since they used an illegal player. However when Takeshi asks Kishin to give the explaination, Kishin says there is nothing to explain about it. Kouya then becomes upset at Kishin who plays mind games over Kyousuke. Kishin says that he too is a genius. Lilika tells Kyousuke not to listen to Kishin but the Gear Master ignores her. Despite being told by his teammates that they won the round, Kyousuke cuts them off by saying he does not care about the Tobita Club. He asks Takeshi to start the round, in which he does. Kyousuke starts to become agitated as he sees Kishin preparing himself for the battle. The second round begins as Kyousuke releases Dino Spartan too hard. Shortly after Kaoru encourages Kyousuke to throw Hishoukaku out of the ring, Kishin has already predicted the Gear Master's defeat and states that he made the Gear Master fall into his trap and cause him angry on purpose. Kishin also states that Kyousuke held Dino Spartan too tight and exerted too much force on the clutch upon release, causing the Gear to bounce upon landing. Dino Spartan then takes 15% damage and almost gets a ring out but luckily regains composure by balancing using the front weapon and goes back into the ring. As Kyousuke has the upper hand and Kishin analyzes Dino Spartan's angle of movement, Hishoukaku turns around when it is about to be hit by the Gear. Hishoukaku enters a series of spikes and it is sent in mid-air, in which Kyousuke misinterprets it as Kishin losing on purpose. In reality, Kishin plans a mid-air attack and blows Dino Spartan out of the ring. He then scores a win which results in a tie between the two teams. During the intermission, Kyousuke plans to insert the microchip in Dino Spartan but Kuroudo angrily stops him and reminds him that it is against the rules. The two ex-Griffon Gear Fighters start to argue with each other, with Kyousuke saying that the match is all about victory and that he can break the rules as long as no one gets him caught. He states further that the Mighty Gears has broken the rules by using an illegal Gear Fighter before he proceeds in inserting the microchip into Dino Spartan. Unknown to the Tobita Club members, Gomano leaves the spectators' bench after eavesdropping their conversation. He then whispers to Kishin about the microchip and says that the Tobita Club will be disqualified if Kyousuke is caught cheating. Kyousuke reveals that the microchip increases the maximum power in both the front weapon and the wheels. At the same time Kishin's servants change the settings of Hishoukaku. Kuroudo then tells Kyousuke to ignore Kishin. The third round then starts with Dino Spartan's power being controlled by the microchip. Dino Spartan then attacks Hishoukaku causing the latter to fly in mid-air, lose a wheel slot and inflict 25% damage (see Trivia section). The spectators were amazed at the battle (except Takeshi who is upset over it). Dino Spartan attacks Hishoukaku dealing 10% more damage (for a total of 35% damage). Although Kyousuke gets the upper hand, Kishin knew that the microchip has no sensors at Dino Spartan's back causing Hishoukaku to dodge to the back. Kyousuke says he still has a chance, but Dino Spartan's battery power is gradually decreasing and Kuroudo revealed that Hishoukaku is slipstreaming, which is a technique in Formula One racing that reduces air resistance which allows one machine to move in similar speed of the opponent without using power of its own by tucking in front (i.e. it allows Hishoukaku to move fast by tucking behind Dino Spartan without consuming battery power and letting the latter's battery power die). As the fight progresses, Dino Spartan's battery power is gradually decreasing until it has 3 bars of battery power remaining. Hishoukaku then attacks Dino Spartan causing the latter to be pierced by one of the shogi pieces. Hishoukaku then hits a spin block and flips Dino Spartan causing it to be blown out of the ring. Kishin then declares a checkmate as Dino Spartan's battery power dies and so does the microchip leading Kishin to win the match. Kuroudo then comments that he does not want to see Kyousuke's reaction after the match which then shifts to the latter picking up Dino Spartan as he tries to hit the Gear to the ground while breaking down in tears. Kouya then prevents a tearful Kyousuke from smashing Dino Spartan to the ground. Kishin then tells Kyousuke that his whining is like a three-year old kid who lost his mother. Kyousuke then agitatedly hands Dino Spartan to Kouya and leaves the building. Outside, Kyousuke kneels down in a heavy rain a vows to himself that he will never lose again. Which then cuts to Kishin, who returns to the dojo defeating several shogi players who replied and bowed down to him that they have lost to him. The episode ends with a smiling Kishin followed by a thunderstorm heard in the background. Trivia * This episode is omitted in the Korean dub of Crush Gear Turbo. * If looked closely at the end of the second round, the screen displays 1-0 in favor of Kishin although Kyousuke won the first round. * Just as Dino Spartan pushes Hishoukaku in round 3, the latter has already taken 25% damage on the screen before that scene. But after the scene, it cuts to Hishoukaku's damage increasing to 35% damage. * Kuroudo breaks the fourth wall near the end of the episode when he said "I don't wanna watch this" at the end of the match since he knows Kyousuke's childish behavior as well as referring to the next scene of the episode. * Recurring event: Kishin declares a checkmate (as in ending a game of chess). * It is unknown if what Kishin said about Kyousuke is true that the Gear Master lost his mother when he was three years old. Nonetheless, he is referring to the Gear Master's whining after the match. *If listened carefully during round 3, one can hear the sound effects of the VT Chassis shift. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)